


what we were

by lady_gt



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: Here is what Ludwig likes about Laurence.
Relationships: Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	what we were

He and Laurence have gotten to know one another very well over the years.

At first they start out very small and subtle, most might not even see them as lovers. Just a hand held here and a stray kiss there - nothing too much. They're still figuring things out, at least Laurence is. Some say that Laurence's background is that of a common Yharnam slut, but Ludwig doesn't know for sure. He's never asked. But he does like holding Laurence gently in his arms, feeling the silk-like texture of his pale blonde hair beneath his fingers. Some days Ludwig can feel Laurence's hand creeping over to his thigh light as a spider's web, but then he retracts and turns away. He likes how much Laurence fits in his arms huddled so close to him. He feels like he can keep him safe.

Then comes the night Laurence wakes up in the middle of the night, leaning over Ludwig with hot breath hitting the skin below his ear, "Give me everything."

The first night doesn't start out easily. Halfway through Laurence starts crying. He doesn't say why, just grabs hold of Ludwig tightly and cries till he starts coughing. He doesn't really find out until later - it's because Ludwig _asks_. He makes sure not to be too rough, softly requesting affirmation with words of "Is this alright?" or "Do you like what I'm doing?" It fucking hurts, knowing that someone like Laurence didn't get that from anyone else. But Laurence is there, soft and pretty in the faint moonlight and twitching his hips against Ludwig, begging for him to fill him up.

It becomes a routine of sorts. He likes having Laurence on his lap, so he can press everything close to him: From the touch of his smooth skin to the scent of his clean, soft blonde hair, to his cock slick with pre-cum nudging hard against Ludwig's stomach. He goes slowly: Moving in and out of those slick, silky tight walls as Laurence clings to him. He likes being able to hear the beat of Laurence's heart, the both of them pressed nearly chest-to-chest. Even on the nights when Laurence stretches himself open and begs for Ludwig to fuck him till he can't speak, Ludwig takes his time. Roughness isn't just in speed or force, it's rigidity.

He likes how Laurence acts when he edges him.

He'll take his time like usual: Slow, delicious thrusting, Laurence cradled close to him. There's a kiss here and there, Laurence stripped of clothing save for the dark colored stockings he wears. The sheer cloth is pleasant against Ludwig's skin. But the best part are the noises. He likes listening to Laurence whining soft and high in his throat, arms wrapped tightly around him. He'll start to tear up, pleading, "Ludwig, _please_ , please let me cum-"

"In a little while," Ludwig will whisper. "In a little while."

He likes that about Laurence, too. The kissing. He holds him close for a moment and slips his tongue into his mouth, the sweet taste of those soft lips delectable in Ludwig's mouth. He moves his tongue hot and sloppy, holding Laurence close and using his teeth to scrape the lightest mark he can every now and then. Anything to help Laurence keep quiet. He likes being soft with him, whispering to him between fervent kisses about just how much there is to love about Laurence. He's more than just a body, he's sweet, he's smart, he's a smart _ass_ , he's perceptive...

Laurence always cums with his face flushed, tears hot on his cheeks and whining and panting against Ludwig's neck. The pads of his fingers dig tight against Ludwig's skin, legs tensing up around him. He sometimes speaks, "Thank you" or "Ludwig" or sometimes just wordless moaning that sounds just as sweet tripping off the tip of his tongue.

Ludwig likes the moments afterwards, where he can cradle Laurence close in his arms and everything is alright in the world. There's no movement from sex, nothing. Just him and Laurence alone and content. He likes the feel of soft blonde hair ticklish against his chest, of Laurence's soft breathing filling the room. THey'll count the days when the occasional soreness starts to fade - one, two, three, four - and they can start again. 

He and Laurence have gotten to know one another very well over the years. And Ludwig is glad for it.

**Author's Note:**

> dw i'm going back to the kink bingo eventually just had to get this outta my system uvu
> 
> thiiiis was actually gonna be hella more angsty than i wanted it to be? but it turned into fluffy porn. not that i mind it the world needs more fluffy laurence x ludwig smut


End file.
